warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Donderslag or Thunderstrike
Heey, ik ben Donderslag hier, mijn echte naam is niet van belang :P. Ik ben een jongen en zit op het middelbaar. Ik zit op basketbal, lees aardig veel, laatste tijd vooral Engels. Ben erg ver met de Warrior Cats serie. Heb een super lieve Golden Doodle genaamd Quint. Als je hulp nodig hebt wil ik je altijd wel helpen, ben niet de meest ervaren hier, maar weet heus wel wat xD Verder heb ik niet echt een interessant leven, duss ja xD Over mij Boeken die ik heb gelezen van Erin Hunter: 'Warrior Cats' ''De Orginele Reeks: '' #De Wildernis in #Water en Vuur #Geheimen #Voor de Storm #Gevaar! #Vuurproef ''De Nieuwe Profetie: #Middernacht #Maannacht #Dageraad #Sterrenlicht #Schemering (half) #Zonsondergang ''De Macht van Drie #Het Tweede Gezicht #Duistere Rivier #Verbannen #Eclips #Lange Schaduwen #Zonsopgang ''Teken van de Sterren'' #De Vierde Leerling #Echo in de Verte #Stemmen van de Nacht #Spoor van de Maan #De Vermiste Krijger (De Vergeten Krijger is veel mooier) #De Laatste Hoop ''The Dawn of the Clans (Het Begin van de Clans) #The Sun Trial (Het Zonnepad) #Thunder Rising (Rijsende Donder) #The First Battle (Het Eerste Gevecht of De Eerste Strijd) #The Blazing Star (De Brandende Ster) #A Forest Divided (Een Woud Verdeeld of Het Verdeelde Woud (geen idee hoe zij het vertalen)) #Path of the Stars (Pad van de Sterren) ''A Vision of Shadows (Een Visioen van Schaduwen) #The Apprentice's Quest (De Leerlingen Taak) (Of De Leerlings Taak) #Thunder and Shadow (Donder en Schaduw) #Shattered Sky (Verbrijzelde (Google Translate vertaling) Hemel) #Darkest Night (Donkerste of Duisterste Nacht) #River of Fire (Rivier van Vuur) #The Raging Storm (De Razende Storm) ''The Broken Code (De Gebroken Code) #Lost Stars (Verloren Sterren) Geweldig boek! Zeker een aanrader! ''Superedities: #Vuursters Missie #Blauwsters Voorspelling #Tigerheart's Shadow (Tijgerharts Schaduw) #Moth Flight's Vision (Mot Vluchts Visioen) #Bramblestar's Storm (Braamsters Storm) #Crookedstar's Promise (Kromsters Belofte) ''Novellas: #Hollyleaf's Story (Hulstloof's Verhaal) #Goosefeather's Curse (Gansveders Vloek) #Mapleshade's Vengeance (Mispeldoorns Wraak) #Spottedleaf's Heart (Spikkelblads Hart) ((Echt iets verschrikkelijks in dit boek, op wie zij verliefd is verpest alles) #Pinestar's Choice (Dennensters Keuze) #Thunderstar's Echo (Dondersters Echo) #Cloudstar's Journey (Wolkensters Reis) #Mistystar's Omen (Miststers Teken) 'Seekers: #Terug naar de Wildernis #Bij het Grote Berenmeer #Achter de Rokende Bergen #De Laatste Wildernis #Vuur aan de Hemel #Geesten in de Sterren '''Boeken die ik aan het lezen ben (dus meebezig ben) #Crowfeather's Trial (Kraaiveders Proces (of Pad of Weg) #De Terugkeer van de HemelClan (HemelClans lot of bestemming vink ik zelf mooier maar ik snap ook wel waarom ze het de Terukeer hebben genoemd) #Yellowfang's Secret (Geeltands Geheim) 'Boeken die ik wel heb maar nog niet aan begonnen ben:' Deze zijn allemaal van Warrior Cats want die van de andere series heb ik niet: ''Superedities: #Tallstar's Revenge (Langster's Wraak) #Hawkwing's Journey (Havikvleugels's Reis of Pad) ''Novelles: #Tigerclaw's Fury (Tijgerklauws Woede) #Leafpool's Wish (Loofpoels Wens) #Dovewing's Silence (Duifvleugels Stilte) #Ravenpaw's Farewell (Ravenpoots Vaarwel) ''Field Guides: Ik heb alle Field Guides maar ik heb geen zin om ze te lezen #Secret of the Clans (Geheimen van de Clans) #Cats of the Clans (Katten van de Clans) #Code of the Clans (Code van de Clans) #Battles of the Clans (Gevechten van de Clans) #Enter de Clans (Kom binnen de Clans) #The Warriors Guide (De Krijgers Gids) #The Ultimate Guide (De Ultieme Gids) ''Manga's Ook heb ik alles Manga's maar die zijn moeilijk te lezen op mijn E-reader (ik ga ze hier ook niet opschrijven) 'Boeken die ik graag wil hebben, de meeste zijn nog niet uit in het Engels: (op volgorde)' #Squirrleflight's Hope (Kwiklichts Hoop)(Super editie) #The Silent Thaw (De Stille Dooi) 'Lievelingsboeken:' ''Mijn Top Drie Lievelingsreeksen: Ik vond ze allemaal echt leuk! Maar als ik dan toch moet kiezen: #A Vision of Shadows #The Dawn of the Clans (Had ik nooit gedacht want het eerste boek was naar mijn mening super stom xD) #De Macht van Drie en de Orginele Reeks ''Top drie boeken: Deze is echt lastig #Lost Stars #Path of the Stars #Shattered Sky (of Darkest Night of Thunder and Shadow) ''Top drie Superedities: #Tigerheart's Shadow #Moth Flight's Vision #Blauwsters Voorspelling ''Top drie Novellas: #Mapleshade's Vengeance #Goosefeather's Curse #Spottedleaf's Heart ''Seekers, Manga, Bravelands en Field Guides:'' Niet echt een mening Andere leuke boeken: Michael Vey, Percy Jackson, I am Number Four, Grijze Jager, Broederband, Helden van Olympus, Nachtuilen, De verdwenen prins. Personages Gaaiveder (geweldige kat) Blauwster (lief, wijs) Vuurster (zorgzaam) Hulstloof Loofpoel (wat heeft zij ooit verkeerd gedaan? Ik vind dat Gaaiveder enzo het best hadden kunnen begripen en respecteren ook Braamklauw) Kwiklicht (avontuurlijk) Iemand in serie 5, vanuit het Engels zou hij Grijze Vleugel heten, maar wordt waarschijnlijk vertaald als Grijsvleugel ofzo, ik hoop van niet.(de hoofdpersoon)(zoveel medelijden met deze kat)(hij is de hoofdpersoon en komt zoveel te lijden) Nog iemand anders uit serie 5, vertaald zou hij Donder heten. (ook een hoofdpersoon. De reden van mijn naam xD) En natuurlijk Mispeldoorn! Wat een geweldige kat is dat toch. Mijn favoriet op dit moment is Shadowpaw (Schaduwpoot) hij is de hoofdpersoon in serie 7 en is echt geweldig Die leuk waren maar nu opeens superstom zijn: Spikkelblad (Er is in het EN een novella en het is echt verschrikkelijk op wie zij verliefd word.) Sintelhart (zij is best gemeen tegen Leeuwvlam) Duifpoot (ze is super onaardig tegen anderen en houd alles geheim en vind zichzelf heel zielig)(twijfelgeval, in serie 7 is ze best prima) Geeltand (ze is super irritant in midden/einde serie 4) Rot katten: Tijgerster (was een goeie slechterik) Distelklauw (ook een goeie slechterik) Havikwind (meeloper) Briespels (Rot kat) Steenspreker (gewoon super gemeen) Vlamstaart (Ik denkt dat ik Vlamstaart misschien wel het meeste haat van allemaal. Hij is echt de stomste medicijnkat ooit. (Ik ben heel blij met wat er met hem gebeurd in Stemmen van de nacht.) Hij is super gemeen tegen Gaaiveder in Stemmen van de nacht en hij lijkt, volgens mij, het leuk te vinden om te vechten. Ook zijn zus Dauwpels is echt heel stom.) Mijn boeken: * * Donderslags fanfictions/Het Nieuwe Pad/Opkomende Donder (Bij hoofdstuk 28 nu) * Donderslags fanfictions/Het Nieuwe Pad/De Dodelijke Schaduw (nog nie aan begonnen maar wil wel zo snel mogelijk beginnen!) * Donderslags fanfictions/Novelles/Ochtenddauws Teken * Donderslags fanfictions/Superedities/Kroningsbries' Beslissing Titel serie 2?: Onbekende Gevaren Namen waarvan ik heb dat je ze liever niet gebruikt: *Donderslag *Schaduwveer *Windjager *Heldere Hemel *Riviersprong *Valkenveer, Bliksemslag, Adelaarklauw(?) *Ochtendgloed, Eksteroog (?) *Woud der Verloren Zielen Ik zet nu sommige dingen hier neer omdat Word de laatste tijd heel irritant doen en ik niet alles kwijt wil zijn. Duistere Woudkrijgers: *Varenklauw (ze was commandant HemelClan, vermoorde elke Half-Clankat, sindsdien geen poesiepoes of wat dan ook in de Clans, om probleem te voorkomen) Varenklauws Succes *Steentand (hielp Buizerdduik met alle leiders vermoorden, zus van Buizerdduik) Buizerdduiks en Steentands Bewijs *Vogelbek (RivierClan poes die kitten had van zwerfkatten groep, vermoorde samen met de zwerfkatten de halve RivierClan) Vogelbeks Vlam (van liefde) *Biesneus (medicijnkat met kitten, werd verbannen uit de WindClan en ging samen met kitten naar RivierClan, partner wilde haar niet meer en nam de kitten, die het niet erg vonden, vermoorde haar partner en kitten en vele krijgers van WindClan) *Uilenveer (DonderClan krijger die katten vermoorde om zelf commandant te worden, zijn leerling kwam erachter en vermoorde hem) *Briespels (echte Briespels van WC-series, besloot uiteindelijk toch naar het Duistere Woud te gaan) *Luipaardsprong (heeft halve WindClan vermoord, was woest omdat hij verliefd was op iemand uit de RivierClan en ze kwamen erachter en werden boos) *Panternacht (commandant van de DonderClan, plande samen met Vlammendans om te heersen over alle clans, vermoorde veel katten in zijn eigen Clan, vond zijn eigen Clan en leider te zwak) *Hazenoor (reden komt in Dovemansoren) *Buizerdduik (RivierClan commandant, wilde macht over iedereen en vermoorde alle leiders van alle Clans samen met zijn bondgenoot Steentand(zus), ouders hadden geen vertrouwen in hem en zus en hij wilde laten zien dat hij machtig en krachtig kon worden) Buizerdduiks en Steentands Bewijs *Leeuwenklauw (trainde in Duistere Woud, vermoorde liefde en beste vriend toen die erachter kwamen, uiteindelijk DonderClancommandant, totdat beste vriends broer hem verraad, vermoord 3 andere daarna wordt hij zelf vermoord.) *Vlammendans (commandant van SchaduwClan, plande samen met Panternacht om te heersen over alle Clans, was hebberig naar macht, ambitieus, is een rustig, sluw type die goed zijn plannetjes uitwerkt en een geweldige vechter) *Vliegpoot (reden komt in Glad IJs) Oud tot jong: Briespels --> Buizerdduik+Steentand --> Uilenklauw --> Varenklauw --> Biesneus --> Leeuwenklauw --> Vogelbek Vlammendans+Panternacht --> Hazenoor --> Luipaardsprong --> Vliegpoot Boeken hier die je moet lezen: *Gwn allemaal want ze zijn allemaal super leuk xD *Schim van de Muis van Zon *Mirapiek is ook leuk van Zon *Deze, en de vervolgdelen xD *Deze van IJsdroom Vogeltje is ook heel leuk *Zang van de Storm is ook heel leuk van IJsdroom En dat waren mijn favoriete verhalen hier eigenlijk wel xD Infoboxkleuren: WindClan: SchaduwClan: RivierClan: DonderClan: HemelClan: Stam der Waterstromen: SterrenClan: Duistere Woud: Stam der Eeuwige Jacht: BloedClan: Zwerfkat: Poesiepoes: Eenling: Zwerfgeest: Vervaagd: Mijn favoriete pagina's * http://nl.warriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:Donderslag_or_Thunderstrike * http://nl.fantasyanimalsfafiction.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7637#2 * http://nl.fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Donderslag:_Klad Categorie:Donderslags fanfictions